All I See is Red
by Rage Amacage
Summary: An alternative take on the episode "Red Starved" with Finn being the one who stays behind with Marceline instead of Jake. While Jake's gone, Finn comes up with an idea to stave off Marcy's hunger... What could possibly go wrong? Rated M for: Detailed scene of Marceline feeding off of Finn and some language that may be considered suggestive. (Finnceline)


**Holy Jeebus, I'm back after about six months and several completely arbitrary name changes. Man, does it feel good to be writing again.**

**Anywho...**

**So this story is kinda vaguely "suggestive" I suppose, or at least that's how I felt when I was writing it at 3 in the morning. If you're not into stories about vampire girls "feeding" off of innocent little heroes, this probably isn't the story for you.**

**Also, this story just kinda came together in a day or so, and while I don't really think it's that great and I probably missed some errors while I was editing at 4 A.M., I really just wanted to put this out there. There will be at least one more chapter to this thing, so y'know, yippee. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

"What do you mean you 'ate all my red'?!" Marceline shouted at the now cowering Jake, who was doing his best to hide from the vampire's wrath by positioning himself behind Finn.

"I'm really sorry, Marceline!" he said, shaking in fear.

Despite how scared he was, he did honestly feel bad for eating all of those red erasers.

Those delicious red erasers.

"I-I just saw them in Finn's bag a-and I was hungry so I-"

"SO YOU JUST ATE THEM WITHOUT THINKING TO ASK WHO THEY BELONGED TO?!"

Marceline's sudden angry outburst and her now demonic red eyes and horrifying shape-shifted appearance were enough to send Jake cowering further away in fear. He was now hiding behind an inconspicuous boulder on the other side of the cave.

"Um… Marcy?"

Marceline sighed and turned to face the Human standing next to her. His voice and the feeling of his warm hand lightly tugging on her arm served to calm her down a bit and bring her out of her fit of hunger-fueled rage.

"This cave is huge, and I'm pretty we can find something red in here for you to eat if we just look around a bit."

Jake poked his head up from behind the boulder that he hiding behind upon hearing this.

"Y-yeah, there's gotta be something red in here! In fact, I'll volunteer to go look for something, so I don't get my guts sucked out- I mean… to apologize for eating your erasers, Marcy!"

Before either Marceline or Finn could protest, Jake had already scampered away, disappearing into a small cave on the far side of the chamber.

Marceline probably wouldn't have protested even if Jake had given her a chance to do so.

The vampire sighed and plopped down on the sandy ground below her while Finn stepped sat beside her, taking his holo-crystal out and attempting to contact Princess Bubblegum once again.

Just more static and garbled noise. Typical.

Convinced that trying to contact the princess was futile, Finn sighed and put the crystal away, hopefully she was at least able to catch the gist of his first message and was on her way.

If she hadn't heard his message… He didn't really know what they were going to do. This was quite the pickle that they had gotten themselves into.

Finn turned to the vampire beside him, who had currently taking up the task of making a small effigy of of Jake in the sand in front of her. He couldn't help but be reminded of the time Jake made the little sand statue of himself while they were trapped in the Fight King's coliseum.

When he was about to ask what she was doing, Marceline suddenly smashed the little Jake statue, muttering something angrily under her breath.

'Yeah, it's definitely a good thing that Jake left…' he thought.

Finn knew he should probably do or say something to try and calm her down, but how was he supposed to help a hungry vampire relax without getting himself killed?

"So, Marcy… Um…" Finn was having a bit of trouble thinking of something to say.

He felt like he was walking on egg-shells at the moment; a hungry vampire was dangerous enough, but a hungry and angry vampire would be even worse.

"… How are you?"

The look that Marceline gave him told Finn that she wasn't really in the mood for small talk.

She definitely wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"What do you think? I'm trapped in a cave with a kid and his stupid dog and I haven't had any red since I left my house. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Ouch.

Finn scratched the back of his head through his hat nervously; he really didn't know how to respond to that…

"Yeah… That was kind of a stupid question… Sorry." he attempted to end the sentence with a chuckle or some kind of smile on his face but just ended up making a weird coughing sound.

'That was probably un-called for…' Marceline sighed and drew her knees up to her chest.

She felt a little bad for being so harsh to Finn for no real reason; it wasn't like he was the one who had eaten her erasers.

'When I get my hands on that little fur ball…'

"Sorry Finn, I just… I get kinda moody when I'm hungry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you like that."

"Don't sweat it Marcy, lots of people get like that when they're hungry, and like I said, that was a stupid question. I just thought I could… I don't know, help take your mind of how hungry you are or something."

A loud grumbling noise emanating from Marceline's stomach accompanied the end of Finn's sentence.

"Thanks for the reminder." Marceline said, looking rather deadpan.

"Uh, sorry."

After a few moments of silence, Finn's curiosity got the best of him.

"Marcy… What happens if you go too long without red?"

Finn watched as Marceline looked in front of her for a moment, seemingly thinking about how she was going to explain it.

"Well… Basically I'll go 'feral', and if that happens…" she paused and looked at Finn's curious face.

He scratched the back of his head but this time in confusion, "What do you mean by, um… 'feral'?"

"You and anything else filled with blood or are a shade of red will basically turn into a delicious snack."

Finn's eyes went slightly wide upon hearing this, a single thought running through his head.

'Uh-oh…'

"I won't be able to control myself; I'll become completely blood-thirsty and obsessed with feeding, and I won't stop until I can get some red… By that point, I won't even care where the red comes from, and trust me; you'll know it when it happens."

Finn had to resist the urge to scoot away from the vampire queen upon hearing this.

"I don't want to hurt you or Jake, Finn… So if I start to get to that point, just give a smack on the head or something, or maybe bury me so I can't get to you."

"What?! No way, Marcy! "I could never do that to a lady! Especially since…" Finn's sudden reaction caught her slightly off guard, and a blush spread across his cheeks as he continued.

"Well, especially since it's you…"

It seemed Finn's blush was contagious, as it somehow spread to Marceline's face as well. She then chuckled slightly and rubbed her arm before speaking again.

"That's sweet of you Finn, but we may not have a choice here if Jake can't find anything or if PB doesn't get here soon."

Finn sighed; he didn't want to admit it, but Marceline was right; if they weren't careful, things could get ugly.

Really, really ugly.

Another grumbling noise from Marceline's stomach echoed throughout the cave; apparently vampires had incredibly loud bodily functions…

"Uh… I should probably go over to the other side of the cave, just so my stomach doesn't give my brain any, y'know… ideas."

Before the vampire queen could get up and float away, Finn suddenly jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"I have an idea. What if…"

Marceline knew what he was going to say, and if she wasn't starting to become delusional from her hunger, she would have immediately shot the idea down. However, in her current mental state, Marceline was willing to listen to any idea that Finn may have.

As long as said idea helped sate her hunger, of course.

"What if you drank some of my blood?"

Marceline had to turn and float a small distance away from him and close her eyes upon hearing this, attempting to banish her thoughts of sinking her fangs into the flesh of Finn's neck and draining his veins dry. She could practically taste the red.

That sweet, delicious red.

"No Finn, I… No. Absolutely not."

She was trying so hard to make her voice sound absolute, to sound like it was convinced of her response, like she didn't want to hold him down and suck out every last drop of his very essence.

She wanted it so bad.

She was so hungry.

She needed to feed.

No, not just to feed, but to sate herself with him.

"What? Why not? You're not feral yet, so you should still be able to control yourself, right?"

A palpable silence filled the dusty old cave. Marceline was trying so hard not to turn around; she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from pouncing on him.

"Is it… Is it because it's me? Is my blood not… Is it not good enough or something?"

Finn sounded legitimately hurt when saying this, which only made it that much more difficult for the vampire queen to attempt to keep up her resolve. What made it worse was the fact that Finn's words couldn't be far enough from the truth while simultaneously being absolutely correct.

He was incorrect in the sense that Marceline was sure that his blood would be delicious; she had never actually tasted human blood before, but a young, healthy kid like Finn would probably be the most delicious thing she'd ever have the pleasure of consuming.

However, he was right in the sense that she didn't want to feed from him because he was well… Him.

"Listen Finn…" she spun around to face the Human as she said this, even though she knew she would regret it. The look on his face made it that much harder to continue.

"It is because it's you, and you wanna know why? It's because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let myself… Get to… Into it… If I ended up hurting you… I wouldn't be able to deal with that… You get what I mean?"

She felt incredibly strange trying to justify why she didn't want to potentially kill him.

"But… I… I want you to."

This response earned a confused look from Marceline; she really didn't understand why he would actually WANT her to drink his blood.

Was it possible that Finn was a bit of a masochist?

'If he's a masochist and he really wants me to, I could always…' she quickly shook these thoughts from her mind.

'No, bad Marceline! You're just making this worse!'

"Why? Why would you actually WANT me to drink your blood?"

Finn seemed to shift uncomfortably on his feet once she asked this, gripping the straps of his backpack nervously. He also now had a very red blush upon his cheeks, which only caused Marceline to feel even hungrier while looking at him

'I've gotta admit… He does look pretty delicious- I mean cute- I mean… Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!'

"Well, I… I just… I don't want you to be hungry and suffer like this. I don't really know how bad it is or if it feels way different than how it feels for me to be hungry, and I…"

Finn's eyes fell to the ground and remained glued there as he continued his spiel.

"… I want you to feel, y'know… good."

His response made her blink in slight disbelief, although her disbelief would soon give way to a small, devious smile upon her lips. She then floated closer to the Human, the rational part of her brain that was trying to tell her to get away from him was slowly being drowned out by… something.

It wasn't just the hunger telling her to go towards him, there was something else telling her to do so as well. It was confusing, terrifying, and intriguing all at the same time.

"Wow Finn, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"W-what? No! I just… Um…" Finn's voice cracked as he said this, and caused his blush to deepen.

Finn had definitely meant what he said, but did she think he meant something else? Did he mean something else? He didn't really know at this point, but he did know that he wanted to please her, and as odd as it felt for him to feel that way, he knew he meant it.

He just didn't really know if it meant anything more than what he thought it did.

Regardless of what he meant or what he thought he meant, his reaction elicited a small laugh from the vampire queen.

She was hoping that creating a little bit of entertainment for herself and poking fun at Finn would help clear her mind or dispel the current… Odd mood that had been set between them. It wasn't bad, it was just, well, odd.

After all, she could still try and have a little bit of fun, right?

She really had no idea if this was her blood-thirsty brain trying to break her or if her sanity was even still intact and she legitimately wanted to have fun like this.

The hunger was trying to get her own brain to play tricks on her.

… Or maybe she was just being paranoid.

Maybe that was the hunger talking, trying to make her think she was being paranoid.

She wasn't even really sure what was happening anymore.

"Um… Marcy?"

The vampire was so busy trying to outsmart her own brain that she didn't even realize how close she had floated to Finn. Their faces were mere inches from each other by this point.

"Uh… Sorry. I'll just go bury myself now…" She began to float away, almost reluctantly, from the hero until he suddenly grabbed her hand again.

"Wait, Marceline… I don't want to have to hurt you or anything, and I don't want you to have to go bonkers from being hungry, so just… Bite me, please."

Marceline drew in a ragged breath, attempting to compose herself and try and deny her desire to feed once again but… She just couldn't do it.

If anything she wanted to feed even more now; at this point not only to sate her hunger, but to satisfy his apparent desire of his to be fed from. It was like some disturbing, perverse parasitic act disguised as being symbiotic in the sense that the victim wanted it for some reason.

'I mean if he wants it who am I to say no? We can both have what we want if I just sink my teeth in…'

Marceline's thoughts were becoming seriously out of control and feral at this point, but by now, she couldn't really stop herself.

And she couldn't really bring herself to care anymore either.

"Take off your hat. Now."

Marceline's sudden commanding yet somehow soothing voice caught Finn off guard, but he found himself obeying without question. He removed his hat quickly, dropping it unceremoniously on the sandy ground, thus exposing his shaggy blonde hair, but more importantly his soft, pale neck, to the stale cave air...

… And of course to the eyes of hungry vampire whose mental state and ability to reason with her own desire to feed were quickly deteriorating.

Vampires possessed the unique ability to manipulate people in any way they wanted, could get them to do anything for them if they tried hard enough or if they were beginning to go feral (as was the case with Marcy), they're body would take the initiative to do this on its own.

It was a strange feeding strategy that rarely failed, and it was working like magic on Finn.

Of course, if the "victim" is already willing to begin with, the vampire's powers of manipulation and seduction didn't have to try very hard to begin with.

"How about we sit down and get more comfortable." Marceline smiled slyly as she said this in a soft, melodic voice.

The hunger had taken complete control; her prey couldn't escape at this point even if he tried. Of course, he wasn't even going to think about trying to escape. He wanted it as much as she did by this point.

"O-okay… Whatever you say, Marceline."

The hero and the vampire queen took a seat on the cave floor, Marceline quickly scooting close to Finn and positioning herself between his legs.

In a moment of genuine clarity mixed with intimacy, Marceline quickly wrapped her pale arms around the Human and held him close. Since she was taller than him, his face was now level with her upper chest while she nuzzled his shaggy blonde head.

They both adapted quickly to this rather unexpected embrace and made themselves comfortable; Marceline continued to nuzzle the top of Finn's head while she ran her hands through his hair and Finn snuggled into her chest while he wrapped his arms around her torso.

The feeling of her cold hands traveling through his hair and occasionally over his ears and neck sent shivers down his spine, and he quickly found himself practically trembling in anticipation.

"Are you ready, Finn?" her voice remained just as pleasant and soothing as before when she spoke.

Finn felt his eyes drooping, although he didn't feel tired, just sort of relaxed. A moment ago he was shaking with excitement, but now he just felt calm. He had to really try to answer Marceline's question with words, rather than just smiling like a dope and shaking his head.

"Yeah… I'm ready, Marcy."

The vampire queen smiled and scooted back slightly so she could look Finn in the eyes as she spoke.

"Good, and thank you Finn. I appreciate this; I just hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will." She was completely genuine as she said this, no manipulative powers having influenced her words.

"You… You're welcome… Marcy." Once again Finn struggled to get his words out, continuing to smile gently as he looked into Marceline's soft, comforting eyes.

He soon found himself staring at the pair of sharp, pearly white fangs that protruded from the sides of her mouth.

She then rested her pale, cold hands on his cheeks, sending another shiver down his spine. After a moment of simply feeling Finn's skin beneath her fingertips, Marceline slowly moved her left hand down to his neck and softly moving her hand up and down.

The flesh of his neck was so smooth and looked so clean and innocent; being covered by his hat nearly all the time had served to make it slightly lighter in tone than his already pale skin. It was perfectly un-scarred as it was nearly always shielded from the dangers of adventuring by Finn's hat.

Marceline could feel his pulse beneath her hand, and she could feel how it was quickening as she scooted closer towards him.

She could hear his quickening heartbeat and practically see the blood flowing through his veins; these overpowering sensory responses were sending her even farther over the edge,

She licked her lips in anticipation as her eyes changed to their demonic, predatory red.

Finn's breathing quickened as Marceline's face closed in on his neck, her body felt so close to him by now, somehow even closer than before. He could feel her warm breath on his flesh, causing goose bumps to appear across his body and his hairs to stand on end.

The vampire moved her hand for a moment and placed it on his chest, using it to push the human onto his back and climbing on top of him; she deftly undid her ponytail in the process, allowing her long, beautiful raven hair to frame her pale face and drape over them like a blanket. She didn't so much hover above him or simply straddle his waist, rather she practically lay atop him, keeping them both locked in their embrace.

Her beautiful voice sounded in his ear, bringing him slightly out of his reverie.

"Try and relax, it'll be quick."

Finn couldn't quite understand.

A moment ago he felt so relaxed he was almost tired, but now, he was more tense than ever. Marceline's words had called his attention to the fact that he was trembling once again, and his hands were now balled into fists and tightly gripping onto her shirt.

Apparently he was more nervous than he realized.

He eased up his grip on Marceline, though his arms stayed tightly wrapped around her, refusing to move, and he took several deep breaths to try and slow his breathing.

Once he had successfully calmed himself down, Marceline began placing very light, almost ghostly kisses upon his neck. While he was still calmer than before, this act surprised him and caused his blush to once again deepen, as well as sending what felt like a jolt of electricity surging through his spine and throughout the rest of his body.

Marceline felt it as well; this sudden jolt surprised her, but didn't cause her to jump away in shock. The residual after effect of a kind of warm, comforting heat that began in Finn's body seemed to spread into and throughout her body.

This warmth seemed to encourage her as she began to plant slightly longer lasting, more pronounced kisses up and down his neck, going as far as to suck and nibble on his flesh in various places.

Eventually, Marceline settled on a rather comfortable position on the lower middle area of Finn's neck, and began concentrating her efforts there. She began to kiss less and less and kept her lips locked tightly around this spot, going as far as to lightly tease the heroes skin with her forked-tongue.

Finn's breathing and heart rate had picked up again by this point and he had shut his eyes so he could simply relish and concentrate on the feeling of Marceline's lips and the occasional flick of her tongue upon his smooth skin.

He then felt the slight pressure and pain of her sharp fangs teasing and testing his flesh which, being rather soft, began to break quickly. This allowed a small bit of blood to escape from Finn's body only to be quickly lapped up by the hungry vampire's awaiting tongue.

'Delicious.' She thought, savoring the taste of what she believed to be the best thing she had ever tasted.

There was a momentary pause, and for a moment Finn though Marceline was going to stop, something he would greatly lament.

Suddenly, Marceline's fangs sank into Finn's neck in one quick and painful motion, easily tearing through the soft flesh of his neck.

The vampire queen eagerly and greedily sucked on the human's neck and quickly lapped up every drop of the delicious liquid, savoring every single drop as it flowed into her awaiting jaws.

She was surely going to drink the red from his rosy cheeks.

The sudden jolt of pain was harsh at first, but was mostly due to Marceline's sudden explosion of eagerness to sink her teeth into the hero.

In reality, the constant pressure and the feeling of her cold lips locked onto his skin sucking on his neck was quite pleasant. Even the little bit of pain that was present throughout the feeding caused by Marceline clamping down on him and trying to dig her fangs deeper into his neck wasn't overbearing, and it actually felt quite good for him.

Well, saying the feeding just felt "good" for either for either of them was quite the understatement.

It was euphoric.

'Mmm… So good…' was currently the only coherent thought running through Marceline's head.

She was in heaven; the amount of pleasure and satisfaction flowing through her body was enormous. Never in her thousand-year long existence had she felt something as good as this. Ecstasy flowed through her as the essence of Finn's life poured into her. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart as it essentially worked against him, pumping a seemingly endless stream of blood into her expecting mouth.

The both of them were so enraptured by the pleasure they were experiencing they failed to realize just how weak the beating of Finn's heart was becoming the longer they went on with the feeding.

Finn was trapped in a reverie of pleasure as he could feel his very blood being drained out of him and into the vampire; the very idea of her receiving his very energy and making it her own as she sapped him of it filled him with some sort of perverse joy.

The feeling of her stomach being filled with the precious nectar that was Finn's blood caused Marceline to coo and moan against his neck in between her slurps and gulps. Her face was one of pure ecstasy and joy as her eyes closed in contentment.

Finn was having a similar but quieter response of breathing heavily and occasionally whimpering Marceline's name.

They were both completely ensnared and engrossed in the pleasure of the feeding, so much so that neither of them realized how long it had been going on for. To them it felt like hours of heavenly bliss, when it had only been a few minutes.

Regardless, neither of them had realized how much blood Finn had lost, and just quite how much of the color had drained from his cheeks.

Finn finally began to break from the ecstasy of the feeding when he opened his eyes after receiving a slightly painful bite from Marcy and noticing that the edges of his vision were being overtaken by blackness.

The hero gasped and tried to tighten his grip on the vampire to try and get her to stop, but to no avail. His grip was either too weak by this point or she was simply still too engrossed in the feeding to notice.

By this point Marceline had lost herself to the blood-lust, and was unable to notice the human's tightening grip or his strangled gasps and cries.

'So this is how it ends…'

Finn's vision was becoming darker and darker while his focus began to blur as well. He couldn't help but think that if this was truly the end, then he was glad he could experience this with Marcy. He took solace in the fact that, in a way, he may have also saved Jake and PB. If they had come to find a feral Marceline they would all have been in trouble.

The hero was able to gasp out a few last words as his vision faded almost completely to black, hoping that some or at least one of his words would reach Marceline.

Luckily for the Human, they did.

Marceline had, up to this point, been totally consumed by her hunger, but as her appetite for blood became sated, she began to hear what sounded like Finn's voice. Her hunger told her to ignore the cries, but the logical part of her brain was beginning to come back.

"Mar…cy… Please… I… can't… I…"

'Hmm… That does sound like Finn… Is he… Okay?' she wondered as her mind began to come back from the blissful little reverie she was in, her eyes going back to their normal dark coloration, thus signaling the end of her blood-lust.

**'He's fine, just keep drinking.'**

The hunger would do it's best to try and convince her to ignore what she was hearing, but her new sudden concern for Finn outweighed her desire to keep feeding.

'No... I have to... Make sure he's okay.'

**'No!'**

She pulled back and gasped as she saw the state Finn was in. He looked incredibly pale to say the least, and looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Oh Glob, Finn! Can you hear me?" she panicked and shook him slightly, hoping to prevent him from passing out, "Please, answer me!"

Tears streamed down Marceline's face as she stared down at the hero.

'He's going to die and it's all my fault…'

She wrapped her arms around the human and began crying into his chest. It wasn't like her to suddenly break down like this, but seeing Finn slowly dying in front of her, knowing it was her fault, was too much for her to take.

"Finn… Please don't die… You can't die…"

She wasn't able to see it, but Finn was watching her with his eyes barely open. He was trying to speak, to make any kind of sound to comfort her, to let her know he wasn't gone, but no sound came out as he moved his lips.

The world had become a fog, the only thing he could see was the faint shape of Marceline crying into his chest, the only things he could feel were her tears soaking into his shirt and her tight embrace around his torso.

The last thing he heard before it all faded to black was what sounded like an avalanche or a rock slide.

* * *

**So if you managed to get through that mess, thanks for reading!**


End file.
